A New Dawn
by VaYnArD ThE WhItE wOlF
Summary: Fifty years after the aethersphere covered the planet, Cray, Stahn Aileron's inexperienced son, sets off on ajourney to find the perfect present for his Dad's seventieth birthday. He journeys out to find his fathers old sword, Dymlos... (Pls R & R)


It's been fifty years since the aethersphere darkened our world. Life is slowly getting better. I live in the small village of Lienna, our new mayor; Stahn is doing a great job. He's a hero you know? He saved the world once.  
  
Often have I heard the story of his great adventure, about him and his trusty swordian, Dymlos. He talks about his friends a lot. His friends who wielded swordians like him. From his meeting with Dymlos on Draconis, to the fall of Kronos at Dycroft. My favorite story of all time was the story of Stahn Aileron and his friends.  
  
Stahn's birthday is coming up and he's turning seventy, I have no idea what to give him. He gets loads of stuff every year from his friends. What with Rutee being the president of the Oberon corp., Garr being king of Phandaria, Philia, now the head priestess of the atamoni order, Khang is now the most sought after physical trainer on the planet, and Karyl, one of the most famous musician in the world. What could he want that they couldn't give?  
  
Oh yeah, there is something they can't give him. He's always raving on about how he misses Dymlos and how he wishes he could see him one more time. Being his son and everything, I thought that for my old man's seventieth birthday I'd get him something special.  
  
Something that would make him as proud of me as I am of him.  
  
I have two weeks to find the perfect gift. I doubt he'll even let me out of the village. Here I am, seventeen, and I've never left once to see the world my father saved.  
  
I often see my father just sit in his chair and stare out the window at the blue sky. His once blonde hair now graying, but still kept its form. His blue eyes looking up to the sky he saved from eternal darkness. Sometimes I see him let out a small chuckle, probably remembering the times he'd fought with the beast's outside our village. Cutting through hordes of monsters casting spells that take out hundreds of enemy soldiers must have been really fun.  
  
But funnily enough, that wasn't what dad and his friends talked about whenever they had their annual reunions. Usually they'd talk about their swordians or the people they missed. I've heard about Radisrol and I feel really bad whenever I hear about what happened to it. It's sacrifice.  
  
My mother, she passed away a couple of years ago. A monster attacked her while she was on a trip to Neustadt. When she didn't come back, my father went out to look for her. He came back carrying a mangled bloody corpse in his hands, his eyes red from the tears that have been falling as he walked back to the village.  
  
Everyone came to her funeral. Auntie Rutee came and she cried. Auntie Philia led the ceremony. Uncle Garr comforted Mr. Khang, who was crying more than anyone else. Karyl played the most depressing song I've ever heard. My dad however was standing beside her all quiet and solemn. That was five years ago, and all I can remember about my mom is her long red hair. She used to be uncle garr's girlfriend but things really didn't work out between them so they broke up and she ended up marrying my dad. Her name? Chelsea. She taught me archery while my dad taught me how to wield a sword. After she died, I practiced everyday knowing that it will be the only reminder of my mom that I will always have with me.  
  
Soon, I became the best archer in my village. Still not as good as uncle garr, but I'm getting there. My dad taught me the sword because he knew that if the enemy got close it would be best if I were adept at close combat fighting.  
  
At least once a week I'd have a bout with my cousin. My father would watch and then he'd ask for a match against the two of us. Let me tell you, for a guy that's about to turn seventy, he can really hold his own. He'd take us both out and laugh, saying happily "the day I'm beaten is the day you become mayor."  
  
Personally I don't care whether I ever become mayor. I've already beaten Hayden's dad, Uncle Rufus. Then aunt Lilith would go up and tell him "don't try too hard. You're not as young as you used to be " boy, whenever she said that, he'd really get mad. But this present for my dad has been bothering me. He's not only my father; he's my role model. All I've ever wanted was to be like him, to have an adventure like he did to be able to protect everyone that means something to me. but that can wait, my dad's present comes first.  
  
My cousin and I planned on leaving for Darilsheid on our search for a way to find the swordian my father once wielded. The plan was that we'd leave for Neustadt. tonight.  
  
"You sure about this?" whispered my cousin, Hayden as he peeked out the door. He crept out his house quietly towards me. "Mom's going to kill me."  
  
"Shut up! You'll wake everyone up if you keep talking!"  
  
We walked slowly out the gates with some food, some gald, a map, a tent and the swords my father taught us to use. Mine was a simple, long sword with a straight blade while Hayden's was a rapier-type of sword.  
  
Ever since my father met Dymlos, he always believed that each person had the power to change the world, for good or bad. It was dark, the only light there was, were from the torches outside the houses and by the gates. My cousin and I set off without the slightest idea of what the world outside would be like, or what destiny would have in store for us.  
  
Author's note: This is the first chapter to the story I hope to get at least one review. If I don't, I won't bother continuing it.( tnx! 


End file.
